You're Not Alone
by Volstgalph234
Summary: Naruto is the freshman outcast among his high school peers. However, Sakura, the popular new girl, may be the one person who can make a change. Rated M for mature subject matter, strong language, and sexual themes.
1. The New Girl

You're Not Alone...

**A N a r u t o S t o r y**

**I**

Naruto put his head in his hands and watched Sakura with a dreamy smile spread across his tanned face. Sakura was talking to her _popular_ friends, like Ino. Naruto had to admit, Ino had a pig-face alright. Naruto was wearing a casual mix of clothes: a plain, white T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and white skateboarding shoes, size 10 1/2. He was in the lunch room, like every other Freshman in the school. Naruto sat alone, but didn't seem to care anymore. He could just about categorize everyone in the room. Naruto was actually smart in his own way, but played the idiot to get around. He wasn't one to impress.

Naruto was considered an outcast by many, even though he had his acquaintances, but, he never thought anything of it, because he knew he was a person like everyone else. Other than Sakura and Ino, there was also Sasuke Uchiha, his arch-rival. Naruto never did seem to like Sasuke and stayed as far away from him as possible. And _anyone_ who was anyone could tell that _all_ of the girls who had just about _any_ looks that were attractive were _infatuated_ with him. Sakura was one of them.

If he could just meet Sakura- No, just even say a simple "Hi", that would be good enough for him. But there was some sort of barrier around the popular girls that Naruto couldn't penetrate. It was known as "Being a Somebody". Naruto wasn't a Somebody. He was a Nobody. Someone who was ignored and made fun of by just about _everyone_. Naruto had tried to be a Somebody so many times that he eventually got fed up with it by the end of last school year.

Naruto fiddled with his fork by swirling it around in his untouched mashed potatoes. Naruto wasn't particularly hungry today. For some reason, all he could think about was Sakura. Naruto always seemed to like the clothes that Sakura wore. _She_ had a sense of style. That's probably _why_ she was popular. Sakura was wearing a pink A-shirt (a shirt with no sleeves) with a zipper on it that was half-way unzipped to reveal a white shirt underneath; casually, she wore blue jeans (which she surprisingly held up with a black belt, unlike most girls in the school), and black sneakers with white stripes and neon-colored laces.

Lastly, Sakura was new to this school. She had moved from somewhere up in the mountains. Sakura was different from most popular girls. Whenever a person who wasn't popular had a hard time with something, or had just dropped their books, Sakura would go out of her way to help them and even say kind words to them. This definitely told Naruto that she was pure of heart and hadn't been popular for very long. Naruto never had a chance to have this kind of experience with her though. In fact, surprisingly, Naruto was probably the only kid in school that was in love with Sakura. Naruto had no idea why though, because he had always thought her to be very attractive. Overall, what made Naruto love her so, was probably because she was different. She was unique in many ways. And Naruto thought she was perfect. If only she felt the same way!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch had ended and Naruto retreated to his locker first, since he always sat right next to the door. Naruto didn't want to see any of the kids right now, he was entranced in his thoughts of Sakura. Naruto rushed to Gym, one of his favorite subjects. Only bad part about it, and _he_ couldn't believe it was even bad, was that Sakura was in it, including all of the other popular girls. Most of the popular girls just stood and talked through Gym class, wasting time. But not Sakura. Sakura was a vicious, savage beast that showed no mercy when it came to sports. This was because Sakura was an athlete. But not just any kind of athlete: a Predator. Sakura played in just about every sport you could think of, even she didn't sign up for all of them. She was also the only girl who would play football and beat the crap out of you. And, even though it wasn't considered a sport, in Dodge ball, she would throw the ball faster than lightning. Even if her teammates all had gotten sent to jail, she would immediately turn the tide. Sakura could _never_ get out. Some kids _even_ concluded she was on steroids, but Sakura didn't seem the type to smuggle steroids into school. This is the second reason that Naruto thought Sakura was extremely cute, but not in a "softy" way, but in a respectful way.

Naruto headed out to the Gymnasium and saw Sakura was on _his_ team. And _all_ of the other popular girls were on the _opposing_ team. Naruto couldn't think of an even _better_ situation to be in. Naruto scooted himself next to Sakura, who was wearing a white T-shirt and white shorts that slid past her knees, without getting close enough to be hit by the "barrier". The Gym teacher, Kurenai Yuhi, announced we'd be playing Dodge ball today. Naruto's heart thumped. There was _no way_ he could embarrass himself as to get out. Everyone stood up and the Team Captains were chosen. Sakura for our team and Sasuke for the other team. The two shook hands and everyone headed past the blue line on either side and the game had begun. People picked up the six balls and started throwing as far and as high as they could. Sakura whipped the balls so many times that they left black and blue marks on the opposing team's players' skin. Then the ball would bounce back to her and she'd throw again and again. Sakura's bubblegum-pink hair lashed at her face as she threw and sweat stood on her brow. Naruto could tell she was throwing too hard for her own good. Naruto watched over to her several times, hoping she was okay. She apparently was, but her movements started to slow down a bit later. Naruto could tell Sasuke was waiting for his chance to get at Sakura, because she was the biggest threat on the team. Sasuke suddenly noticed an opening and threw his ball and hard as humanly possible. Sakura didn't notice the ball, but Naruto did. Naruto dropped the ball he had in his hands and ran over to Sakura, right before the ball connected, Naruto jumped in the way and had gotten hit instead. he landed to the floor with a crash, and Sakura looked down at him. Sakura immediately headed over to him and knelt down to him.

"Are you OK?" she asked, a tone of respect and concern in her voice.

"Yeah," Naruto replied, sitting up. "I'm alright. I just didn't want to lose such an important teammate, you know?"

Sakura's mouth curved into a smile, "Thanks... You need a hand?"

"Thank you," he replied, just as respectfully, trying to hide his quivering, nervous side.

Sakura stood up and held out her hand. Naruto grabbed it firmly and she pulled him up with ease. _Either I'm light, or she's extremely strong_, he thought. Naruto brushed off some invisible dust on his Gym shorts.

"Say, what's your name, anyway?" Sakura asked curiously, not losing her friendly smile.

"Oh, um, N-Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto replied, letting a tiny bit of his nervousness out, and rubbed the back of his head.

Sakura giggled. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm new here, so, I don't have many friends. You want to talk later?" Sakura asked. For a second, he thought Sakura was just being plain nice, but she gulped and could somewhat tell that she truly wanted to talk to him later.

"Oh... Okay, sure," Naruto replied, releasing a small smile, but his heart was actually cheering, like it was having a college party inside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gym ended and the Boys were let out first. Then the Girls. Naruto had waited outside the Girls' locker room. The popular girls were all glaring at him as they passed. Sakura must've told them all about him. Sakura came out last and Naruto immediately started to move, walking next to Sakura.

"So..." Naruto muttered, attempting to strike up a conversation. "How long have you been here? I mean, in town, not at school."

"I just moved in last week. I'm already starting to like this place."

"Well, I guess... But, don't expect too much of this place. Just surviving the first week isn't Heaven, you know."

"I know. But, I find having friends is the hardest thing..."

Naruto didn't understand. She had mentioned this when they first had gotten acquainted with each other. "But, you're popular! You've got it made!"

Sakura shook her head. "You're acting like everyone else. They only look at me on the outside as a snobby, little girl who has everything she'd ever want! But, being popular isn't easy... You need to be in tone with everyone and be okay with all of the new fads and be a good girl. But, I don't like that... I want to be _myself_... I want friends who like me for who I am, not because I'm popular..."

Naruto didn't know this at all. He _had_ thought she was a little bratty except for the good deeds she did for those lesser than herself. But he didn't know that she was actually looking for friends who were _normal_, not expensive. It's a good thing she wasn't tainted like the others.


	2. Rebellion

**II**

The next day, Friday, Naruto immediately jumped out of bed. He was still in his blue pajamas, but soon enough changed into his usually attire. He quickly brushed his teeth and combed his hair the way he always had it. He swiped his backpack and rushed for the door. He wanted to get early to school, still trying to avoid the other kids. Even though he knew he was overdoing it a bit by leaving a whole two hours before school started, but he didn't mind. Again, he was the social outcast. But what he didn't expect was when he threw his door open, he found Sakura about a foot from him. He almost jumped back in fright, since he didn't expect anyone to be standing right in front of his apartment. Sakura was also wearing her usual fashion. She was holding a strap of the pink backpack she was holding on her back.

"Uh, hi, wh-what are you doing here?" he asked, startled.

"Sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to ask if... well, I thought we could walk to school together," Sakura suggested, a smile smile appearing on her face, then disappearing.

"Um, sure. But, you do realize it's like five-in-the-morning, right?"

"Oh, I know, I wake up then too, because, well... Will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Uh, yeah, but what is it?"

"It's... my dad. He's really strict and treats me like I'm five or something," she started as they walked. "Without him, my mom and I would be living on the streets. She could hardly afford to put food on the table a long time ago. But, then my dad came into the picture. He was nice before, but now... It's just, if I get out of line... Well..."

"Go on!" Naruto edged.

"Oh, never mind, it's stupid. Let's talk about something else," Sakura retorted, but she held a sad look on her face.

"_Okay_... Like what, exactly?"

"Um, I don't know... Anything, really..."

"Okay then, what do _you_ want to talk about?"

After that, Sakura went on about what she thought about the school and the other popular girls. She had said that she didn't really like them, and even commented that a few of them were noticeably ugly. She also said that she didn't like Sasuke Uchiha much either. This made Naruto's heart fill with bountiful hope. If she didn't like Sasuke _after all_, then _maybe_ he'd have a chance of winning over her heart. At least, unless she didn't like anyone _else_. He _had _to ask.

"Sakura... Is there, by any chance, anyone you _like_?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure," Sakura giggled. "It's only been _two days_ since school started, Naruto! And you're already paranoid about people falling in love with one another! What? Is there someone you like?"

She was oblivious.

"Uh, no, Sakura, no, I just wanted to ask," Naruto replied. At least he was safe.

"Alright then."

The two had gotten to school together, away from the popular girls and other possible threats of seeing the two together. Naruto thought it was kind of like _Romeo and_ _Juliet_. Only , this Juliet didn't love him, and no one was fighting. So, he knew it wasn't a very good comparison.

"Well, I've got to go now, Naruto. I hope we get to talk again later!" Sakura concluded and ran off into the school with her pink backpack trailing behind her.

"Yeah, I hope so too," he whispered as Sakura had just entered through the doorway. But that's when someone came and snuck up behind him. Naruto jumped back, frightened, but then stood firm, seeing it was Ino, the pig-faced popular girl who was said to be their "leader". Yeah right, she'd never make a good leader in her life.

"I see you were talking to Sakura..." she muttered coldly.

Naruto then stood proud, and folded his arms. He wasn't afraid of _Ino_. "Yes. Yes, I was talking to Sakura."

"If you know what's good for you, you won't even speak to her again!" Ino threatened. This only made Naruto laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"You? Threatening me?" He laughed again. "Look, I don't think you get it Ino, but, you couldn't beat me up even in-"

"My dreams?" she interrupted. "Actually, that's not what I meant. And I can, in my dreams. I didn't even mean _beating you up_ anyway. Ha! What a stupid thing! No, I meant, you'll be _dead_!"

"Death?! You wouldn't kill me! That's against the law!"

"Ha! The law-my-ass! I _am_ the law around here! Sakura will be one of us, and then, you won't have her clinging onto you _anymore_!"

"You'd go that low to have one girl on your side! Wow, you all must really think you're extremely ugly!" Naruto retorted. "And that's definitely true..." he muttered under his breath.

"No, on second thought, death wouldn't be any fun! For every time you talk to her, we'll ruin you, Naruto! Got that? We'll make so she hates you so much, that... Well, just don't talk to her again!"

"Tch, whatever! I didn't understand a word you said anyway! I'm still gonna talk to her!" Naruto replied and ran through the same door Sakura had gone through.

It was now lunch period once again. Naruto sat in his usual corner, still not touching his food. But oddly, he couldn't find Sakura today. What was going on? She always sat in her regular place with Ino, but today, she wasn't. She couldn't have been absent, since he was just talking to her this morning! Something must've been wrong. But right when he shot from his seat to look around, he heard the clatter of a tray in front of him. Naruto sat down to face the tray, but he then looked up to find Sakura sitting with _him_. But, why would she do that and not sit with her "friends"? Sakura wasn't looking at him though, but she was starring at her food instead.

"Sakura?" he asked.

"She didn't answer him. Something didn't feel right. She was always talking to him when she got the chance. _This must be Ino's doing_, he thought.

"Sakura, are you okay?" he asked again. "What are you doing _here_?"

Sakura still didn't face him, but spoke nonetheless. "I can sit wherever I like. I don't need _your_ permission."

Naruto could tell she was starting to get hostile.

"Sakura? Did Ino say anything to you? If she did then-"

"No, dammit! She didn't say a single goddamn word to me, okay?!" Sakura yelled at Naruto, now facing him. After a moment of silence, Sakura calmed down and faced her food again. Naruto looked over at Ino from far away and could see, with the sly smirk printed on her face, that this was definitely her fault. Sakura brushed her back once with her hand and continued eating.

Naruto decided he shouldn't talk anymore. Was popularity more important to her than he own true friend? Naruto guessed so and finally started eating his food too.

Lunch period ended and Naruto headed out first, as usual. He couldn't believe Sakura was acting like this. This wasn't her. He knew it to be true. But, he had to find out what Ino had said to her to make Sakura so upset.

As he fiddled with his locker combination, he heard a soft voice call his name, "Naruto?" It was Sakura.

"Oh, now you're fine..." Naruto muttered, not facing her, like she had done with him.

"Naruto, please, I need to talk to you," she muttered, holding her books to her chest.

Naruto glanced over to her, "You didn't seem to need to talk to me..."

"Naruto, please!"

"Fine, dammit, what is it?!" Naruto replied, facing her. Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm and brought him around the corner into the janitor's closet.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you. Ino said that... If I talked to you... She'd get my dad and then... Look, Ino's putting us against each other. We can't fall into her hands. We need to rebel-"

"You mean like talk to each other in public?" Naruto replied with a serious tone to his voice.

"Exactly, Naruto."

This is what Naruto had feared. It'll make it look like they were in a girlfriend/boyfriend relationship, and Naruto didn't want anyone telling Sakura that he was in love with her. But something in the pit of his stomach wanted him to agree. "Fine then," he agreed. "We'll talk in public then."

Sakura smiled softly.


	3. Runaway

**III**

Sakura was finally home after walking with Naruto. But, when she got inside, darkness spilled through the commodious house. It was quite scary actually, and Sakura couldn't shake the feelings that demons were spying on her or something. When Sakura headed towards the kitchen, she put down her backpack but the pantry and quickly tried to escape upstairs, hoping her parents weren't there. Sakura disliked her parents. They didn't let her do anything because they were wealthy. But that never made any sense. Weren't you supposed to have more freedom if you were wealthy? But, that wasn't the case for Sakura. She wasn't aloud to do what she wanted. She was always alone and the loneliness had clung to her until she had met with Naruto. Sakura was led to believe she was born for one thing: for her dad. Without herself being alive, her mother would be on the streets now, along with herself. But Sakura would rather be on the streets than with her father. She never talked about her father for two things. Her father was sent to jail for several years because he was known for being a child molester. A child molester with a belt. If Sakura got out of line, she was whipped with the belt, and when her father felt good, he would rape her. Sakura was 15-years-old and she thanked God for that. Now, she was able to defend herself from her father, and her dad hadn't felt good in a long time because of this.

Sakura ran upstairs as fast as she could; her parents didn't seem to be home yet. This was her only chance. She flew into her room and slammed the door behind and locked it. Sakura turned around quickly and leaned against the door; slowly bringing herself down and, when she was sitting, held her knees to her chest. Luckily for her, all of her social resources were in her room, including a television and a phone. And luckily, she had built a way to get downstairs and outside from the balcony next to her room without anyone even seeing her. Sakura was both athletic and constructive, in her own sense. She also had loads of birthday money that she never used up. She'd been saving it for something special. So far, she'd collected $3,000 in cash from just about anywhere she could get it. She was about two-thirds from her goal. There was knock at her door. Sakura's eyes widened in fear.

"OPEN UP, YA SLUT!!!" came a yell. It was her dad. He was drunk _again_. But Sakura didn't want to know, she ran for her other door than led to the balcony. _Crap, I left the key in my backpack!_ she thought.

"OPEN UP!!! OPEN UP!!!"

"Shut the Hell up, Jeff!" That was her father's real name. She called him that because she believed he didn't deserve to be called a father.

"YOU _GO_ TA HELL, BITCH!!!" The door shook violently. Sakura was more and more scared by the minute. But then there was silence and footsteps heading downstairs. Sakura's heart stopped for a second. He was going to get his belt. It wasn't so much the belt itself, but the sting of it, it was as if it was also a whip in the same sense.

"No! No, please, _no_!" Sakura started forcibly trying to open the door to the balcony. She needed to get out of her house _immediately_. Sakura had an idea though, at that moment, when she thought about her dad kicking down her door. _She_ could kick down _this_ door! She stepped back a bit, and rushed forward and kicked the door down. It fly past the balcony and Sakura jumped down off the balcony, even though she knew it was three stories high. Sakura landed on her arm and felt immense pain in it, but she didn't care, she picked herself up with her other arm and ran off. The only other safe area was Naruto's place.

Naruto heard a frantic knock on his door. He bounded headlong for the door and quickly opened it. There stood a bruised and bleeding version of Sakura. Fright filled her emerald eyes.

"C'mon in, let's get you cleaned up." Naruto took Sakura and showed her to sit down on a nearby couch. Sakura was holding her arm in a way as if it were broken. Naruto put a wash cloth underneath a sink to get it wet then wringed it out. He grabbed a box of Band-Aids and walked over to Sakura; sitting next to her, her took the wash cloth and started to clean the dirt and the blood that seemed to be on every inch of Sakura's arms and face. Afterwards, he covered the cuts with Band-Aids.

"What happened?" he asked sternly, placing a Band-Aid on Sakura's shoulder.

"M-my father... H-he wanted to h-hurt me l-like h-h-he always does..." Sakura stuttered.

"But, how did you get so many did you get banged up like this?" Naruto asked, placing another Band-Aid on Sakura's left cheek.

"I-I j-jumped off the b-balcony..." she muttered, still stuttering.

Naruto felt so much sympathy for Sakura. She even broke her left arm, trying to get away from her father. What was so bad about him though?

"Here, I'm gonna try to put your arm back in place, okay? It's gonna hurt, but... It works..." he muttered. "I'm not gonna try to hurt you when I do this. Believe me, I've done it before."

Naruto grabbed Sakura's broken arm gently and attempted to twist it back the way it should be. Sakura's eye twitched and she screamed throughout the procedure. It truly did hurt, but at least it didn't take too long.

"There. All done," Naruto muttered softly.

Sakura moved her arm around a bit but soon put it back on her lap. She looked away from Naruto.

"C'mon, Sakura, you can talk to me," Naruto edged.

Sakura sighed and turned her attention to Naruto, "Naruto... C-can I stay with _you_?"

"_WHAT_?!" Naruto's heart throbbed and could swear it was gonna jump right out of his chest. Sakura staying with him?! "Sure, definitely, but why?" Naruto replied, yet still asked anyway. Sakura didn't answer, but just stood up and headed for the door.

"Sakura-!"

"I'm just getting my stuff Naruto," Sakura replied softly and turned her head towards Naruto.

"Oh, okay... But what about your dad-"

"MY FATHER DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT!!!" Sakura yelled at him. Sakura's face softened. "I'm sorry, Naruto..."

"Where are you going?!" Sakura's father asked drunkly. Sakura didn't answer, she was just stuffing necessities neatly into a pink duffle bag.

"Answer me, bitch!" he ordered. Sakura still didn't answer. She ran upstairs and took the box that held her $3,000 dollars in it and quickly placed it nicely into her duffle bag.

"YOU SLUT!!! ANSWER ME, GODDAMNIT!!!" Sakura still didn't answer her father. She was leaving and she had already zoned him out. She opened the front door and slammed it closed.

Naruto heard a familiar knock at his door. He went to open the door and turned the knob. "Hey, Sakura. C'mon in! I hope it's roomy enough for you, compared to your own home, anyway."

Sakura turned around when she had entered the small living room. A smile was planted on her face. "I like it here. Thank you, Naruto."

"No problem, I guess," Naruto muttered, a small smile on his face too.

Sakura had entered the bedroom and set her duffle bag down, along with her pink backpack. It was quite large, actually, for an apartment bedroom. Naruto had entered too. He stood in the doorway, his hands in his pockets and leaning against the right side, watching Sakura.

"Where are you going to sleep anyway?"

"Oh, i don't know, but," Sakura yanked out a yellow sleeping bag, "at least I have a sleeping bag."

"You can take my bed, Sakura."

Sakura starred over at him curiously. "What? But Naruto that's-"

"I know, I know, but it's not proper for a girl to sleep on the floor, right?"

"Naruto, I have a sleeping bag. Besides, it's _your bed_! You live here, _you_ sleep on it."

"Well, alright, but if you want-"

"I'll be fine, Naruto! I'm not a little, bratty girl, you know! I can take care of myself."

"Fine, fine. Whatever, Sakura."

"Oh, and, Sakura?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Do you snore?"

"Of course not! Why would you think something like that?!"

"Well, you never know, right?"

"Well, whatever, Naruto."

"Oh, Sakura?"

"What now?"

"In the fridge, don't mind the beer, that's not mine. I swear."

"What beer?!"

"What?! I told you it isn't mine-"

"Naruto! You're under age and your _drink_?!"

"Sakura, no! I told you, for the last time, it isn't mine-"

"Why would you even store it then?! If you get caught with that-"

"It's gonna be moved out by next week, Sakura. The guys already said so."

"And who, exactly, are these "guys"?"

"Oh, Kiba and the others."

"What?! Kiba's in football! Why would he drink?!"

"That's what I was trying to figure out. They come here every Saturday, which is tomorrow, and we party."

"Party?! For what?!"

"Dunno, it's tradition, I guess."

"Tradition?! To sit there and get drunk and smoke cigarettes?!"

"Sakura, they don't smoke! Kiba has asthma, remember?"

"I know, but I was just-"

"Sakura, prejudice is a bad thing!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Fine, fine, but I'm not the one arguing, remember?"

Sakura sighed. "Whatever Naruto..."

"Oh, and Sakura?"

"_WHAT_?!"

"Only Shikamaru smokes, remember?"

"Okay, Naruto I get it!"


	4. Survival

**IV**

It was Saturday night and Naruto warned Sakura that, if the guys found her when they were drunk, then, bad things were sure to happen, and the party would get out of hand, he had told her. So, Sakura stayed inside the darkened bedroom that had been barely lit up by the moonlight outside. Sakura walked over to the window and put her head in her left hand, starring up at the starry sky. Sakura wasn't said that she had left home. She was glad. She'd rather be with a friend than be with her sick, drunken father. Sakura almost started to wonder what they were up to right now, but Sakura could definitely guess. Jeff was probably yelling at her mother about how she had left. Sakura didn't care, but instead changed her clothes into her gray pajamas. She wore a plain, gray T-shirt that was too big for her and a pair of plain, gray shorts that were so big for her that sometimes they began to tip downward at her waist and would attempt to fall down. She walked back over to the window and folded her arms on top of the wooden ledge right below the window and put her head on her crossed arms. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Naruto soon had all of the guys over, which included Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, and a few other guys from school. Kiba and the others headed to the beer first, since they were the ones who had put it there. Naruto didn't take any though. He knew the ill effects beer had on a person. Soon after everyone, except Naruto, had gotten a beer, they immediately headed over to the video games.

"Hey, Naruto! Have a seat! Come play with us!" Kiba persuaded.

"Wait guys, I've got something to do first," Naruto replied and headed over to his bedroom, where Sakura was being kept.

Naruto closed the door silently behind, "Sakura?" he whispered.

Sakura turned around and faced Naruto, "Hey, Naruto."

"I just wanted to check up on you, to see if you were okay," Naruto whispered back.

"Well, thank you, Naruto. But, when am I allowed to come out?" Sakura asked softly.

"I'm not sure, but just, give it a little time. They'll be here until about ten o' clock, I'd guess."

"But that's almost three or four hours from now!"

"I know, but it's for your own safety, Sakura. When those guys get drunk, they'll be extremely ruthless, especially to you, Sakura, since you're a girl."

"Oh, c'mon!"

"But they'll tempt you in many ways to get drunk with them! I don't want them to hurt you, Sakura... You're my friend. True friends look out for each other, right?"

But this seemed like an eternity to Sakura, as all she was hearing were drunken laughs and the sounds coming from the video games outside. She couldn't help but to head over to the door and peek outside, just to get an idea of what was going on. Naruto and the others were all propped up in front of the television, playing video games and drinking beer. Sakura sighed. At least Naruto kept his word.

It was much later, when Sakura started hearing everyone leave, with the door closing shut several or more times. Naruto stood in the living room, cleaning up after everyone's mess. Sakura opened the door even more and slid outside into the living room.

"Oh, hey, Sakura, I thought you'd be asleep by now," Naruto greeted tiredly.

"I'm not very tired, myself. You look like _you_ could use some sleep though," Sakura replied softly. "Here, you go to bed and I'll clean up the rest."

"Really? That's nice of you, Sakura. But, I'm not that tired yet... Say, you want to play some video games quick?" Naruto asked politely.

A smile spread across Sakura's face, "Sure, Naruto."

"You could never beat me though, first-person shooters are my best!"

Both of them had gone to sleep about an hour later. Naruto had gone to sleep in his own bed, and Sakura headed inside her sleeping bag, but starred at the ceiling all night. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't shake the thoughts out of her head. The thoughts about what Ino would do if she found out that Sakura was living with Naruto. Ino had connections, _many_ connections. Sakura feared for Naruto's well-being. Sakura broke out of her trance when she heard a sound coming from Naruto's bed. But, she breathed a sigh of relief. He was still asleep; just rolling over. One of Naruto's arms had hung over his bed as he continued to slumber. Sakura reached for it and grabbed his hand gently, so as not to wake him. Sakura then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter, but meaningful later.


	5. Homecoming

**V**

"What the crap is that?!" Naruto shrieked, pointing at a horrific, but very well-crafted portrait of Naruto that Sakura had made.

"It's you, silly! Remember, it's supposed to be abstract, so you have to look disfigured," Sakura explained merrily, shoving the picture into the blonde-haired boy's face.

It was now two weeks into the school year and Naruto and Sakura had, apparently, signed up to take Introduction to Art together. Naruto whined that the class was far less than he hoped, but Sakura enjoyed herself, from making unusual pieces and then scaring her blonde friend with them. They had stuck to their promise to rebel against Ino, and their plan had been working, at least, for now.

The two had also been living together for the same length of time, but Naruto still didn't quite understand why Sakura left her parents. However, it seemed as if they had not a care in the world for the loss of their daughter, and Sakura was was glad, as she had not felt any obligation to go back to her old life. Every day she spent with Naruto felt like an adventure, and she soon became very much attached to him, even in such a short time.

Eventually, the bell rang and the two left respectively. Everything seemed nearly perfect for them, at least, until today. Upon entering the courtyard, Sakura froze in her tracks.

"Hey, Sakura, what's the matter? What is it?" Naruto asked, turning his head and viewing the courtyard for signs of distractions, but nothing caught his eye. "I don't see anything-"

"Naruto, get out of here, now!" Sakura mumbled to him out of the corner of her mouth.

"Why-?"

"Just do it!" Sakura ordered, and he did so without question; running off on another route home.

Walking up to Sakura now was something more than Hell itself. This was it's maniacal, twin brother that was twice removed from the family. Jeff now faced her, actually sober, but even this didn't stop him from being his usual, obnoxious, angry self.

"You bitch... you freakin', little slut. I can't believe you and your fucking attitude!" Jeff spat, slapping Sakura upsettingly hard on he back of her head. "What... what the fuck is it that you want from me?! I give you food, I give you shelter, and you go to your fucking friend's house as your escape plan!"

"Even if you tried to be nice, just once, you could not even _compare_ to what he's done for me-" WHOP! Sakura fell back as the blow from her step-father nearly broke her jaw.

"Now, _you_ listen to _me_, ya little slut! I'm gonna be taking you home now and somebody's gonna get a belt-whippin'!" Jeff ordered back fiercely, hauling Sakura up by her shirt collar as she struggled to pull away. There was nothing she could do, however, as Jeff held her tight and under her chin so Sakura couldn't bite her way out. He dragged her into the trunk of the car, closed it shit, and pulled away from the school.

Sadly for Naruto, he stood and watched as the whole mess unfolded to conclusion. Anger, hatred, and misery began to build up inside of him as he knew that, now, there was nothing he could do, and he truly understood was Sakura meant when it was already too late.


	6. Failure

**VI**

Naruto slammed the door behind him as he entered his apartment. He stood there for a minute, collecting his thoughts of what had happened. He clenched his fists tightly and, his uncontrollable fury, he tore off his backpack and launched it across the room; smacking it right into the wall in front of him. He looked down at his feet in sorrow; stalking off for his room. Upon making it inside, he sat down on his bed and twiddled his thumbs. He gritted his teeth, angry at not just Sakura's father, but at himself as well. He released his hands and slowly began to pound the wall next to him over and over again, with each strike becoming faster and harder then the previous. With a final punch at the wall, his fist caused a fist-sized crater in his wall, and he stopped and fell to his knees with tears streaming from his eyes.

Naruto's hands shook intensely and attempted to bring his hand to examine it. It felt warm and wet. He discovered that his knuckles were red, swollen, and bleeding. He fell over onto his side like a dog, grasping his bleeding hand with his eyes closed. The pain he felt bubbled inside of him like acid. It was unbearable.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was thrown into her room like a rag doll by her step-father. Sakura was covered in dirt and bruises and her back was covered in swollen lines with a few bleeding. Her white t-shirt was missing a sleeve and there were tears throughout it. It was stained in red on the back where she was whipped; whipped so many times that her entire backside could have ripped clean off. There was a large black and blue mark on her stomach where Jeff had struck her first with his fist to weaken her.

Sakura slowly brought her knees up to her chest, shaking as she did so. She laid her forehead against her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. She was in so much physical pain that she couldn't speak. Why was she the one to have to go through with so much agony. Nothing she could do would make it better. Her mother would never know, as she often was out with her friends.

Thoughts of suicide streamed through Sakura's head like a fountain. Her glance turned toward a cleanly sharpened pencil on the floor. Sakura stretched out her hand to grab it. Once she did, she brought the point up to her neck. But, after a moment of silence, she dropped it. Sakura couldn't go through with it, no matter what misery and pain she felt. It would be a sign of surrender, and neither her father nor her mother would care. That's when she remembered Naruto. She needed him now more than ever. However, she knew that if she ran for him, her father, Jeff, would know and hurt Naruto too. Besides, Jeff had chained the doors shut, and she had no way to escape other than the window, but that had jammed a while ago. Everything seemed hopeless.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ran his bleeding knuckles over some lukewarm water to wash out the wound; soon wrapping it up in bandages. Afterwards, the blonde-haired young man rested himself on his bed with his hands behind his head and starred at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, but something in the back of his mind was whispering words into his ear.

_**She needs you...**_

Naruto's eyes opened and he sat up quickly, looking around, but saw nothing. He laid himself back down and closed his eyes again.

_**Help her...**_

Naruto's eyes snapped open and stood up in front of his bed. Was something talking to him? No, there wasn't anything suspicious. But, a subtle breeze blew through his bed-side window. _Must be the wind_, he thought to himself, and shut the window closed. But, as he turned, he could swear he saw the shadow of a fox in the corner of his eye, but when he looked around, still nothing was there. He looked down towards Sakura's duffle bag that was lying on the floor. _Maybe I should return her things_, he concluded, _before I start seeing things._

Naruto jumped into his skateboarding sneakers and put the strap of the bag over his left shoulder and walked out the door; locking it behind him. As he walked down the street to Sakura's house, the afternoon sun had been setting, and he couldn't help but feel as if he were being watched.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark outside now, and Naruto knocked on the door of his friend's house. The place was rather large, and Naruto clearly noticed, standing in awe at its size. It was a shame Sakura had such lousy parents. The door opened and a stress-out, old woman who appeared in her 40's stood in the doorway wearing an elegant, red dress.

"Oh, hello, young man. Are you the late night paper boy?" the woman asked sarcastically, chuckling as she did so.

"No, I'm here to see Sakura. Is she here?" Naruto asked.

Sakura was peeking over the balcony to glance at who it was at the door. She gasped lightly at it being her blonde-haired friend. She frantically rushed down the stairs; skipping the last step as she launched for him. Sakura hugged him gracefully, happier to see him than anything in the world.

"I suppose this is your friend, Sakura?" the woman asked.

"Yes, mom, this is Naruto. Naruto... this is my mom," she replied hesitantly at calling her mother by such a title.

Naruto easily noticed Sakura's bruises, and realized that she was wearing a sky-blue T-shirt instead of the white one she was wearing earlier today. Naruto tried to smile, but he just couldn't. He couldn't even grin. Especially when the man he well-assumed brutalized his step-daughter was walking up to them right that moment.

"Why, hello there young man. The name's Jeffery Howard, but you can call me Jeff," Jeff informed Naruto; shaking his hand. Naruto wasn't sure, but it seemed as if he was faking it and he was giving Sakura an evil glare out of the corner of his eye. He didn't mention one bit that he had seen his confrontation with Sakura at school. How would he, though, if he couldn't even make eye contact with the guy? Naruto decided it was best to place it cool for now and not make a scene.

"'Dad'... would you mind leaving Naruto and I alone for a little bit?" she suggested through the gritting of her teeth. "There's something important I need to talk to him about."

"_Of course_, honey. _Anything_ for you," Jeff answered sarcastically, but let them go anyway as he shut the door behind them.

"Thank God you came!" Sakura thanked gratefully, quickly hugging Naruto again as she did.

"I came to bring you back your stuff... If you don't mind me asking, what was all that crap that your dad-" Sakura hissed at him for referencing Jeff as her dad, "I mean, '_Jeff_' laid down on you about running away. He was so abusive hitting you like _that_!"

"I don't know sometimes... if he didn't end up coming home drunk all the time-"

"So _that's_ why you were so upset about me having beer in my fridge?"

"Yeah, Naruto... but, when I was a kid, he was a good guy, actually. But, after he lost his job, he got drunk for the first time one day, and... well... after that, he wasn't the same. He actually... liked... I'm sorry, it's just hard to talk about it... When I turned 15, he started abusing me with his belt and his fists, as I was 'too old' to have any fun with. That's why he hadn't touched my mom in years. She hasn't done anything about it either," Sakura explained.

Naruto's eyes were wide and fearful after hearing this, and his mouth was slightly agape. Sakura looked away from his gaze, and stuffed her hands in her jean pockets.

"I didn't want to tell anybody because... I thought no one would understand. I don't want sympathy... it's just... hard," she concluded, looking back up at Naruto.

"So... that means you aren't a virgin?!" Naruto stupidly asked.

Sakura's right eye twitched, taking this as an insult for the information she just told him. In return, she punched him straight in the jaw; causing him to fall back onto the ground.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT, YOU BASTARD! WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" she yelled at him in disgust, picking up the pink duffle bag and storming back into the house where she left Naruto in the cold.

"I was... only kidding," he called back, his voice fading as he picked himself up and sighed. He was a fool to make a joke like that.


	7. Forming the Band

**VII**

"Alright guys, let's take it from the top!" Naruto ordered, grabbing his red "V" guitar with flames painted from the bottom of the face and up to the bottom of the neck. He was wearing a white t-shirt and baggy camouflaged pants with his usual, white, skateboarding sneakers.

It was Saturday, and Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Naruto were all practicing in the garage by Kiba's house. They had formed a band during the summer, and now that the dance was coming up in December, they were full-blown; thinking of the songs they would play and who was going to pick them. The group had decided that they would each choose one song and then practice those songs as much as they could.

Kiba played the bass, Shikamaru played the guitar, Chouji played the drums, and Naruto played the vocals and the lead guitar. Often they would argue about Naruto held two important roles, while the others each had one. Eventually, they agreed that Kiba would be the secondary singer because he held the easiest role. Kiba reluctantly complied. Naruto had to cheer him up, saying that he _should_ be glad, since the secondary singer often sings more than the lead singer. The lead singer often only sang the chorus in bands such as theirs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had been taking a walk along the sidewalk with her hands in her pockets. She was wearing a white, hooded sweater over a pink top with blue jeans and white sneakers. As she walked, she heard the blasting of guitars and banging of drums from a nearby house. Upon further investigation, she discovered Naruto and the others playing the intro of a song. Sakura stopped in her tracks and crossed the street to watch.

Kiba was the first to stop and notice at the pink-haired, dodge ball champion coming their way, "_Woo, hoo, hoo_! Guys, a certain hottie's coming our way!" he announced, and all the guys had to look up and stare, but Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh… it's just the _new girl_. Suck-alicious, right?" Everybody snickered except Naruto.

"Shut the hell up, guys," Naruto ordered and then turned his attention to Sakura. "Hey, Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"I was just taking a walk and I couldn't help hear you guys. My ears were practically bleeding; I could hear you from, like, two blocks away," Sakura frowned, folding her arms.

"That's the point," Chouji remarked.

"The louder it is, the better, as my dad always says… Tch, and you're complaining about a little sound?" Shikamaru added.

"Ah, let the chick alone Shika, she might have some friends," Kiba replied suggestively, smirking as he did so.

"So," Naruto began, turning away from his friends, "what are you doing here, Sakura? I thought-"

"I got better," Sakura interrupted, giving him a look that told him to leave the subject alone.

"_Right_…" Naruto replied, not so sure.

"So, why are you guys rocking out back here? Shouldn't you be at a club somewhere?" Sakura asked the group.

"We're practicing for the dance, not that you should know _or_ be interrupting," Shikamaru explained briefly.

"Naruto, don't tell me this is your bitch, man!" Kiba whined.

"I'M NOBODY'S BITCH, BITCH!" Sakura growled at him, storming over to Kiba and clocked him in the jaw.

"Holy crap…" Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji mumbled together in awe; wide-eyed.

"Now… IF ANY OF YOU SONS OF BITCHES HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY, NOW'S THE TIME!" Sakura roared.

Kiba raised his hand, rubbing his hand on his cheek, "That's one strong girl, man… OH, GOD!" Kiba was now lying on the ground, groping at his crotch in immense pain.

Sakura giggled, brushing her hair back, "_So_, what songs were you guys planning on playing?"

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji all looked at each other doubtfully. Chouji shrugged, muttering something along the lines of, "Well, whatever we're playing is fine with me." Shikamaru opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed his mouth; he was speechless. Naruto was about to say something when a voice spoke to him in his head.

"_**Prayer of the Refugee" by Rise Against**_

"Yeah, what he said," Naruto accidentally agreed aloud.

Everyone starred at him like he was insane, "Nobody said anything, Naruto," Sakura responded.

_**No… Suggest it…**_

"Oh… I mean, we should play that song by Rise Against. It's called "Prayer of the Refugee", right?" Naruto suggested, understanding what the voice meant.

"Great… Now he's going insane," Shikamaru mumbled, folding his arms across his chest and frowned.

"That's sounds cool, right, Chouji?" Sakura agreed.

Chouji nodded and turned to Kiba, "What do you think? Or do you're balls hurt too much?"

"Shut up, fat ass…" Kiba rasped, still on the ground.

"Alright, it's better than nothing. Sakura, can you play the bass?" Shikamaru asked as if it strained him to ask.

"Uh, _sure_… Why?"

"It's because 'Mr. I-Got-My-Balls-Handed-to-Me' got his ass kicked by you. Now, _he_ can't play, so _you_ need to take his place," Shikamaru explained, motioning towards Kiba.

"Shut it, pencil-neck…" Kiba rasped again.

"'Fat ass', 'pencil-neck'? Who the fuck cares, Kiba?" Shikamaru sighed, then turning back to Sakura. "Will you do it? There can't be a band without a bass."

Sakura looked to Naruto for support, but he merely shrugged, "It's your decision," he told her. Kiba was cursing under his breath at himself and the others, which didn't help Sakura at all. She sighed and closed her eyes, finally coming up with her answer.

"Fine, I'll do it."


	8. Encounter

**VIII**

It was nearly a week later when Sakura had realized that she did not at all know how to the play the bass. She had procrastinated for too long and needed to find someone to teach her how to play it. There was about two months left until the school dance and time was running out. There was no way she would ever ask her parents for anything other than what they deserved. So, she had come to the conclusion to ask the band instructor after school.

"So, Sakura, why have you come to see me? Do you wish to join the band, do you?" the band instructor asked intrigued.

"No, I mean, I want to play the bass and wondered if… like, you could give me private lessons or something," Sakura explained.

"I'm sorry, honey, but that I can't do. I have important matters to attend to and I can't just-"

"Please, sir, a band I promised to play in wants me to play the bass. I _need_ to learn how!" Sakura pleaded.

"That sounds like a personal problem to me, dear. Maybe you shouldn't be playing instruments that you don't understand," the band instructor smiled and patted Sakura on the shoulder, walking off past her as he did so.

Sakura paused for a second, clenching her fists, before turning and running off after the instructor, "Sir, wait, please, I-"

It appeared that Sakura had accidentally bumped into somebody on her way out. She rubbed her head in pain, but still apologized, "Oh, sorry about that."

"Just watch where you're going next time," a low, cool voice replied calmly.

Sakura looked up to see that she had bumped into Sasuke Uchiha, the king of style that all girls dreamt of marrying one day. He didn't seem preppy at all. Well, maybe just a little. He was wearing a dark blue, denim jacket over a tight, black shirt with equally tight, black jeans with a dangling black belt around his waist. Sakura felt her jaw drop at the sight of him.

Sasuke sighed and stood up, brushing himself off and looking down on her. His dark eyes connected her emerald ones and everything seemed to stop all at once. Eventually, Sasuke gave off the slightest of a smile and offered his hand to her. Sakura felt a tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach that she never had felt before. Was it love? Was it obsession? Did she just want to live the experience that no other girl in her school could ever stand to enjoy? Her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't breathe. Everything was coming so fast. Then, time stopped.

"Are you gonna take my hand or not?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Uh, yeah… sure," Sakura answered in a daze, taking his hand.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… yeah, I-I'm fine. I just… was-"

"You were asking our band instructor whether or not you could practice the bass, right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, I couldn't help but overhear. He only teaches people he knows well or the entire band itself. Sorry, but you aren't gonna get anything from him. Besides, if you know the guitar, you can play the bass. Simple. That's how I did it-"

"You… know how to play the bass?" Sakura asked, nearly fainting at the fact that the hottest boy in school would become her saving grace.

"Yeah, I do. So, what makes a girl like you want to play the bass anyway?"

"I just-"

"Let me guess. You are gonna be in a band, correct?"

Sakura nodded again.

"_Right_… you see, playing an instrument like that isn't easy. It takes time. It takes practice. You need will power to get through it. But, once you can get through that… it's easy. So, who are you playing with?"

"Oh, I'm playing with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji."

Sasuke sighed in disgust and clapped his head against his brow, "You mean, 'the loser, the chess geek, and the fat ass', right? Tch, playing with guys like them is just a waste of time. I don't doubt their skills. I just don't think they're gonna get a good crowd, that's all."

"Maybe you're right…" Sakura couldn't believe she was agreeing, but the way he said it just seemed so convincing.

"Of course, I'm right! Guys like them have to rock hard to get anywhere. A girl like you may be the one thing they need."

"Alright… Well, I guess I'll be seeing you then," Sakura smiled and began to turn away.

"Wait," Sasuke ordered, and Sakura turned back around on her heel. "How about I teach you how to play the bass?"

"Why… would you do that for me?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, no reason, it's just a favor I can do for someone as nice as you."

"'Nice'?"

"You've been the only girl I've seen who hasn't just stopped speechless by my presence, that's all. I figure you, being a first, deserve something nice," Sasuke replied, walking up to her.

"Oh, thanks, I would really appreciate that."

"Cool. You should come over to my place then. You have a pencil?" Sasuke asked, holding out his hand.

"Uh, yeah, I think so," Sakura answered, searching her pockets. She pulled out a red pencil with a chewed up eraser on the end.

"Thanks," Sasuke began to write down his address and his phone number down on a piece of notebook paper he pulled out from his pocket. He handed her the paper and she looked down at it in awe. Afterwards, he quick slid past Sakura and left down the hallway.

When Sakura turned around to thank him, her handsome savior had already just left, as if he were an enigma. However, at the other end of the hallway, Ino was watching, using this situation to her advantage as she plotted out her next move.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Sakura, I just wanted to know if you and I could hang out this weekend or something. What do you think?" Naruto suggested as he and Sakura performed their usual routine of walking home together.

"Nah, sorry, Naruto, I have to be at a friend's house this weekend for some practice," Sakura answered back.

"Oh, you mean some bass practice, eh? Who's teaching you?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sakura decided that it was best not to tell her blonde-haired friend that this "friend" which she spoke of was actually Sasuke, so she was forced to improvise, "I'm just meeting a friend that's all. Does it really matter who it is?"

"No… but, it would be really nice to him, that's all."

"Well, he's none of your business. Shouldn't it matter that I'm getting help at all?"

"_Geez_, you don't need to be so defensive! I was just being nice, that's all. _So_, I guess that's a 'no', then?"

"Yes, Naruto, it's no, but, maybe next time. See you later, then!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday came and Sakura's first meeting with the Uchiha was imminent. She had made a few wrong turns here and there, but eventually arrived at her destination. The house was more like a townhouse, as it was connected to another house. It was almost like a tall apartment. Sakura rang the doorbell and then waited for a moment before ringing it again.

The door opened wide and there appeared Sasuke, frowning at the sight of her, "C'mon in," he moaned.

He walked back inside and Sakura trailed behind, looking around at the house. It wasn't nearly what she expected it to be. Then again, it wasn't what any girl expected. The smell of weed was in the air and the place looked like a dump. Who would even want to live there?

"Hey, bro, where's my dope?" a voice called from upstairs.

Sasuke sighed, "Where did you leave it last?" he called up.

"I dunno… I'm too high to find out!" the voice cackled and a door slammed upstairs.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked.

"My brother, Itachi. He lives up in his bedroom all day and only comes out when he wants his dope. I'm trying to kick him out, but he won't leave, no matter what I do. He just keeps coming back," Sasuke explained calmly. "But, let's just get this practice over with, alright?"

Sasuke walked into the living room (which was a little tidier than the area by the front door) and picked a black bass guitar from off his couch. He plugged it into an amp (which already seemed to be plugged in) and he strummed the strings before speaking.

"So, the first thing you, obviously, need to know, is that each string makes a different sound based upon what fret you put your fingers on," Sasuke began, but was soon interrupted as something large came tumbling down the steps. Both Sasuke and Sakura stood up to check out what had fallen.

A man with long black hair and loose, black clothes covered in what looked like crack, had fallen flat on his back, "Ugh…" he moaned, "Just lookin' for my dope, man."

"It's just Itachi, as usual," Sasuke whispered to Sakura, and then turned his attention to Itachi. "Why don't you go and look for it? Or, better yet, why don't you get off your lazy ass and get yourself a job?"

"Just tell me where my dope is, man! I _need_ it!" Itachi ordered, picking himself up and grabbing Sasuke by his shirt collar.

Sasuke sighed and pointed toward a box by the door, "It's in there."

"_God_, you should've just told me that earlier! Don't force me to hurt you next time, little man!" Itachi picked up the small package and placed it under his arm and walked up the steps. "You better watch yourself! Don't get between me and my Mary Jane!"

"'Mary Jane'?" Sakura asked, confused.

The black-haired teen shook his head, "My brother's word for marijuana. Get it? Marijuana? 'Mary Jane'?"

"Oh… Sorry about that, but-"

"He's high all the time, so don't worry about it. Let's just get back to it," Sasuke assured calmly and walked back to his living room and Sakura followed.


	9. Intermission

**IX**

For the past two months, Sakura had visited Sasuke every weekend, and by the time of the dance, she was nearly ready to do her part. Besides, it would only be temporary, right? Sakura thought so. However, her sessions with Sasuke slowly, but surely, began to get to her head. Often she would talk about him with Naruto all the time, but never state who it was. Naruto told her that she shouldn't think to much of it, but she often scoffed at the idea. She truly believed that she was creating some sort of bond with the guy. How wrong she was. The raven-haired teen never said two words to her during school. She merely believed that he was a good listener.

It was a few days from the dance, and Sakura believed she was ready for it. On her way to Algebra II, she ran into Kiba, and was surprised by a friendly greeting this time around.

"_Hello_, Sakura-baby, how's it going with the band? You like having my position?" Kiba asked cheerfully.

"It's fine. Kind of hard, but nothing I can't handle. So... how's your-"

"Oh, it's just fine," Kiba interrupted hastily, giving off an uncertain chuckle.

"Good. Anyway, I guess I'll be seeing you at the dance, then," Sakura began to walk off, when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.

"Sakura, you'd better watch yourself when it comes to Sasuke," Kiba warned eerily. "I'd be careful, or things might get ugly."

"How did you know I've been hanging around Sasuke?"

"Just a hunch," he shrugged. "No one would talk about any guy the way _you_ do with him. It's the same with all the other girls. Just be careful. He's like herpes. Once you have 'em, everyone begins to stay _far_ away."

Sakura merely raised an eyebrow, "And I'm sure you'd know all about herpes, because that was pretty bad comparison."

"But, you get what I mean, baby? Just... _watch out_. People'll think you're crazy," Kiba cautioned, winking at her with a smile.

"Whatever, Kiba," Sakura replied, shrugging off his warning and walking away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura... no... please, no... don't do... oh, no... stop... no, not... oh... Sakura, no... Sakura, no! SAKURA!!!" Naruto screamed, waking himself and quickly sat up. He panted lightly, recalling the nightmare he just had.

The blonde-haired adolescent rushed into his kitchen. It was still dark outside when he began furiously dialing Sakura's cell phone number. He put the phone up to his ear, but it was difficult because his hands were shaking so fast. He heard it ring a few times before it picked up.

"Sakura! Please tell me you're not-"

"Naruto... it's two-in-the-morning... go back to sleep," Sakura interrupted drowsily.

"No, Sakura, please, don't hang up!"

"Why?... The dance is tomorrow."

"You've got to listen to me! Did you, by any chance, bump into Kiba in the hallway at school today?" Naruto asked frantically, remembering every detail of his nightmare. The horrifying images were twisted and cramped in his mind.

"Yes... yes, I did... How did you-"

"Oh, God... Whatever you do, do not, and I mean, do _not_ let Kiba play the bass during the dance!"

"Why? Naruto what do you-"

"Listen! You _cannot_! Promise me that, alright?!"

"Naruto, you're acting crazy!"

"Shut up and just listen to me! If you trade the bass to him, you'll- Sakura?... Sakura?!" Naruto yelped into the phone. She had hung up.

"Dammit!" he swore, slamming the phone back onto its stand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was with you last night, Naruto? You sounded like you had a heart attack or something," Sakura asked with concern in her voice.

As Naruto shut his locker closed, he hung his head and sighed, "I think I might have. It was really weird. I think... my mind was trying to tell me something... trying to warn me," Naruto explained.

"Like a premonition?"

"Yeah... something like that. I've been hearing things as well. I think I'm just going insane, but... I can't help but feel that my dreams and this voice, or whatever it is... may be right. Sakura, just promise me you won't trade places with Kiba, alright?" he asked, looking back at his friend.

"Why, is there something about Kiba I should know about?"

"No, it's just... what might _happen_. Listen, whatever you do, just... _don't_, alright?"

Sakura paused for a second before saying anything, but agreed, "Okay, I won't, but I don't see what the big deal is."

"Thanks, Sakura," and Naruto left Sakura behind to head to science.

However, Sakura couldn't help but think about what the dangers Naruto had said with giving the bass back over to Kiba. She swore to herself that she would take Naruto's word for it, but, in the back of her mind, she ignored the warning, believing it to be just a dream. _It was just a dream, right?_ Sakura thought to herself, but was still worried.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Winter Bash, the name of the dance, couldn't have been more alive with people. Every inch of the gymnasium was teeming with people talking, laughing, and having a good time. But, not everyone was having it great. Many of the boys were picking fights with other students and causing a serious uproar. They always had to be broken up. But, who knows what was going through their minds? A few of the party-goers merely stood on the sidelines and observed and tried to relax. It's a wonder how anyone could relax in such an aggressive atmosphere such as that.

Back stage didn't look so good. Shikamaru was the only one who wasn't honestly nervous and Chouji was missing. Naruto attempted to be confident in Chouji, but it appeared almost certain that he wouldn't be coming. Sakura began to calm herself, but this itself seemed to prove useless. _Chouji's probably just stuffing his face right now. Yeah, that could be it... at least, I hope so_, Sakura thought, but worry began to consume her.

Sakura stood up, uncertainty in her voice, "I'm gonna go look for him," she announced to the other two.

Shikamaru starred at her for a second, but then looked away, almost as if disgusted, "Tch. Can't you see that he's not gonna show? I mean, look around you. We don't have a drummer. The crowd's getting restless. Face it, there's nothing we can do."

Sakura looked to Naruto for support, but her merely closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head, "I think Shika's right about this one, Sakura. Chouji isn't gonna come."

"See! I'm right; he knows I'm right. Let's just beat it and deal with the scandals later!" Shikamaru insisted, sitting down with his guitar next to him.

Sakura thought for a second. If they left, that would not only be rude, but torture from everybody else who expected a show. Chouji wasn't the kind of guy to simply forget. He had to be there. He just had to be. "Fine," she replied, "you two can quit on everybody and just leave, but you know what? I'm still gonna find him."

That was that. Sakura exited outside through the stage's back door and left to find the band's drummer. However, all of obvious spots were soon found clear of her fatty friend. There was no one in the vicinity outside of the school. Despite all of her futile efforts, she did run into someone who she happened to recognized. Upon reaching the courtyard, Itachi was sitting on a bench next to a nearby telephone poll. He was smoking his marijuana, as usual, puffing away clouds of cancer-coordinated smoke and wearing a sloppy black t-shirt that he looked he slept in for several days straight and a pair of red and black camouflaged, cargo pants with a loose, black leather jacket. He was her best bet, even as unfortunate as it seemed.

Sakura rushed over to him, but as high as he was, mistook this, "Ah, _crap_, it's the hippie police! Take me away, but promise that you'll let my Mary Jane alone!" he cried, throwing his arms in front of his face.

"It's just me, Itachi. Listen, did you see a fat kid around her anywhere?" Sakura asked, heaving for breath after every word.

"Oh... well, honey, the only fatties around here are my lady, Mary Jane, and this big-ass school right over there!" Itachi replied, calmly, smirking as he pointed towards the high school. "Heh, please... 'did I see any fatties around here'." He turned his head and put his crudely made cigarette back in his mouth.

"He should've been here by now," she muttered to herself. " You sure you didn't see him?"

"Honey, if I saw any fat kids around here, don't you think I would've told you?"

"Well, as high as you are, I wouldn't think so."

Itachi took his cigarette out of his mouth between his middle and index fingers and pointed it at her, winking and making a clicking sound with his tongue at Sakura, as if to agree, "Bingo."

"Well, whatever..." she muttered in response, turning on heel and leaving disappointed, but quickly hatched an idea and turned back toward black-haired hippie wanna-be. "Say... you don't happen to know how to play the drums, do you?"

Itachi clenched his fists and brought them in front of him, banging out a brief solo on an imaginary drum set, "Bang, bang," he muttered to her, smirking playfully.

He clearly didn't know how to play them, so she merely brushed him off and left him where he sat in the dark, smoking away at his dope. It was foolish to ask someone so high as a kite to play in the band with herself, Shikamaru, and Naruto.

"Oh, yeah, and Mary Jane says 'bye, honey'!" Itachi called back to her, cackling away as she didn't stop.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On her way back for the back door, she began hearing cries of agony from a distance. She followed the sounds curiously, quickly turning a corner to find five guys ganging up on another kid. He seemed like he didn't stand a chance, and so Sakura's gut cried out to her, telling her to help the boy. She sprinted over to the group. Upon closer inspection of the beaten person, she discovered that it was Chouji. Instinct kicked in at this point and as soon as Sakura had gotten close to one of the bullies, she grabbed him and tore him away from the drummer. The gang was now well aware of the intruder and immediately began to attack Sakura viciously. However, Sakura's strength alone was able to push them back. They were all dressed in dark clothes, so it was difficult to see her foes, but everything was purely a blur. She sorely recognized a punch to her gut and one to her cheek, and then falling to the ground. Despite her state, she tried to get up, only to be pushed away by another, separate force.

"Get... off... Mary Jane...!" was the last few words she could hear. A black, foggy figure came to her rescue, but Sakura wasn't able to catch a reliable glimpse of this brave, dark knight before falling on her side. She could Chouji was already knocked out cold, but he, too, was merely a blur. Sakura tried desperately to regain the strength to get up, but black began to veil her vision before finally, going out cold.


End file.
